scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghost of the Samurai Kingdom
Ghost of the Samurai Kingdom is the eight episode of Solve That Mystery Scooby Doo! Plot The gang visit Japan so that Daphne can compete in her competition in Karate but a ghost is haunting the competition. Story The gang enter an arena, "Guys, welcome to the Samurai Kingdom" said Daphne, "I used to come here all of the time when I was little". "Wow, you must be really experienced Daph" said Fred. After that a Japanese man and woman walked up to the gang. "Hello Daphne, has you're father not come this time" asked the woman. "No, he couldn't make it, but I brought my friends instead" replied Daphne. "It's nice to meet you friends, I'm Yanso and this is my wife Chonsa" greeted the man. Suddenly there was an explosion and a Japanese ghost appeared. Theme Tune Everyone screamed and ran off. "You didn't explain a ghost" said Daphne to the couple. "We didnt want to scare the contestants off" replied Chonsa. "It takes a lot to scare me" Daphne answered. "Like, I hate it when the ghosts chase us, right Scoob" said Shaggy. "Reah" replied Scooby. The gang and the couple ran and bumped into a strong contestant. "I'm sorry" he said. "No, it was our fault" replied Velma with red cheeks. "I think we've lost the ghost" said Fred. "Oh no, the contest should've started by now, were late" said Yanso. In the contest, Daphne fought the strong contestant, who'se name was 'Saw'. Velma watched in loves truck. "Are you okay Velm" asked Fred but Velma didn't answer. "Like, I'm starving, aren't you Scoob" said Shaggy. "Reah" laughed Scooby. The round finished and the ghost appeared once again. Scooby and Shaggy ran away and of course the ghost followed them. They ran into the dressing room and dressed up as Kung-Fu warriors. They tricked the ghost. "Like are you ready for you're round in the arena" asked Shaggy. The ghost shrugged its shoulders. "Let's ret you into rhe arena" Scooby said as he pushed the ghost into the arena and the ghost got knocked on the floor by an arm. Scooby and Shaggy ran off and left the clothes behind. The ghost carried on following until a blanket landed on the ghost and wrapped it up. Fred took off the mask and it ended up being Saw. Velma's mouth fell wide open. "But, but why" she asked. "I wanted to scare off the contestants so I could win" Saw said. "I'm sorry". Later, the gang were getting ready to go. "Come on Velma" said Daphne, but Velma was to involved in snuggling up with Saw. "Like, I guess some people can fall deeply in love" laughed Shaggy. "Rooby-Rooby-Doo!" howled Scooby. The End Characters and Cast *Scooby-Doo by Frank Welker *Shaggy Rogers by Matthew Lillard *Daphne Blake by Grey DeLisle *Fred Jones by Frank Welker *Velma Dinkley by Mindy Cohn *Chonsa by Jenna Louise Coleman *Yanso by Dee Bradley Baker *Saw by Frank Welker Villains Karate Ghoul Category:Scooby Doo Category:DarthHill's Stuff